Roar
by Tobi Katsura
Summary: A ghost agent steps out into the crisp night in order to clear his mind.


Oneshot - Roar

* * *

The light from the moon shone through the window as I woke up. It was half past midnight, and something wouldn't let me sleep. The harder I tried, the harder it became to fall asleep.

I gazed out my window. The moon splashed its dim light all over my face. I closed my eyes and took a breath. As I opened them again, I quietly rose from bed, instinctively grabbed a couple of my cards from my table, and carefully stepped out without making a sound.

* * *

Walking out the door, I was welcomed by the crisp evening breeze. Step-by-step I slowly walked down the porch's steps. However, the moment my feet touched the ground at the end, I just upped and ran off into the streets.

As I raced with the breeze against me, I pulled out two cards: Kotetsu and Kiri. Two swords then materialized, one on each hand. Leaping into the air, I slashed my blades against breeze, launching a cross-shaped shock wave towards the asphalt. It hit, yet it barely made a dent.

Racing through the empty streets. Running up the hood of a car. Leaping towards the cars that followed. Slashing the air at each fleeting moment. It was as if my body moved on its own, and that my will allowed it to do as it pleased.

A tree came closing in. I lunged forward and sliced through its trunk. Skidding to a halt, I turned to look at my handiwork. It caused a notch, though it wasn't too deep.

_"Wow! You're so strong!"_

My feet started to move on its own again.

_"Guess what! Princess Konohana's my daemon now!"_

_"Wow!"_

_"You're so lucky!"_

I did not know where they were taking me...

_"I can't believe so many agents have gotten this far! How about you?"_

... Nor did I even care.

_"... Um... I..."_

Where I was going. What was around me. I paid no attention to anything.

Where I will end up. What I will do. It didn't matter to me.

I just wanted to run... Taking lefts and rights at my own volition.

_"... I've only gotten this far..."_

I stopped.

I found myself at the pier. In front of me was an alley way. Bounded on both sides were abandoned warehouses. A demolition notice was plastered on every door.

_"... I-it's ok..."_

No.

My entire body began to tremble...

_"J-just keep trying!"_

I can't try anymore...

I crossed my arms...

_"I'm sure you'll make it, too."_

No I WON'T!

... And unleashed a giant cross-shaped shock wave that flew through the alley, sending shards of glass flying all over.

Out of rage, I raced through the glass-covered road. With a leap and a twirl, I slashed the air all around me, sending a flurry of shock waves all around. Upon my descent, I slammed my blades to the ground, creating a giant wave of force and glass raging forward. Running forward with the tips of my blades against the ground, I unleashed two waves of fiery force, leaving behind a trail of burning glass.

To my left, inside a building, a glint of light caught my eye. Climbing over the broken window, I searched the area until I found a familiar figure.

_"We would like to promote healthy competition among the guild."_

It was the Ghost Guild's Symbol of the En Garde.

_"We believe that healthy competition will help each one of you grow stronger."_

I threw the coat of arms against the floor. I then pulled out a card: Shining Trapezohedron.

I've worked so hard...

Holding my right arm forward, I focused my energy. The debris all around me began to stir as a dark circle formed around me.

Yet, my best isn't good enough...

Forming behind me was a sullen woman, the spirit of the Trapezohedron. As the magic circle became more and more defined, the strands of her flowing hair began embracing every inch of my body.

My best...

With a wave to the right, a large, black tentacle emerged from the circle. With another wave of my arm, more black tentacles emerged around me.

It will never be good enough!

At my command, the tentacles darted towards the wall in front of me, punching a hole right through it. As I waved my arm, the tentacles quickly followed suit, tearing the wall to shreds. When I threw my arm down, they smashed the floor. I followed up with my free hand, causing a second set of tentacles to smash the floor.

Running towards the nearest wall, I punched the air, making my "extended arm" punch a hole in the wall. I jumped through the wall and followed up with my free hand punching a hole into the next building.

The inside was filled to the brim with statues of every stone imaginable. With a wave of my arms, the tentacles ran wild, cracking and crushing every bit of molded ceramic within reach. A storm of plaster began to fill the room. Unsatisfied, the tentacles bored through every inch of the building, weakening the foundations until the entire building collapsed.

My best will never be good enough...

Protected by the Trapezohedron, I emerged from the rubble. Breathing heavy. Body trembling. I scanned the area, looking for the next thing to smash, when I caught a faint sound.

A roar...

I turned towards the forest on the mountain. I pulled out yet another card: Masanari Hattori.

With the ninja's soul infused into me, I leapt from rooftop to rooftop and made my way towards the outskirts of the city. The scene then changed from a crisp city night to shrouded forest. With Kotetsu and Kiri in hand, I chopped down all that stood in my way. The roars kept getting louder, as if they were compelling me to come.

My feet finally stopped when I caught sight of the feral beast... As well as another ghost agent. I had arrived just in time to see the other agent fell the beast with one final shot.

I watched as the tiger went from a violent rage to a docile calm. Its legs weakened, and the beast toppled over. The shine of its red stripes dimmed.

Jade eyes turned toward the agent as anger coursed through my body. Yet another agent had shown how he's better than me. I couldn't take it any longer as I firmly clutched my blades.

My entire body, from head to toe, began trembling in place. Moving, yet unmoving. I wanted to move, yet I couldn't. A force was holding me in place: My own will.

Unable to move on, I did the only thing I could do: I cried out into the heavens. A bestial roar that echoed through the forest.

I soon felt all my strength leave my body. As my legs weakened, I fell to the ground, unable to move.

My will had won the battle.

But the war within will continue on.


End file.
